nova_driftfandomcom-20200223-history
V0.25.3
| }} ---- __TOC__ }} *The exp curve has been smoothed out. The climb to level 20 is a bit slower, and the average player should be able to reach a maximum of about 5 levels higher than before *The game text was given a sweeping overhaul, adjusting grammar, readability, spelling, and consistency. Localization efforts can now ramp up! *Changed many game terms in minor ways. For instance, Hull Strength is now Hull, Shield Durability is now Shields }} * : Blades not generated by the player no longer collide with enemy projectiles * : 1/s -> .8/s rate of fire. Player assembled Blades bypass this restriction * now works properly with , gaining the appropriate number of projectiles from and other sources * Blades no longer collide with enemy projectiles * Blades now use the 3 prong blade graphic * : Now adds additional time before projectiles begin degenerating *Armor Stacks no longer require damage to "hit" in order to generate. Any damage taken will do. Damage to proc an armor stack is accumulated fractionally * Stacks can now be gradually applied by burn damage (not damage from ignited enemies). Hits still generate 1 stack per hit * has been reworked for clarity: When you damage an enemy, store 1.5% of your damage as Essence. Essence causes your hull to recover over time. You recover hull from Essence at a rate of 7% of your maximum hull /s. The amount of stored Essence cannot exceed 7% of your maximum hull * : +4% -> +3% damage taken from enemies * : 10 -> 11 self damage /s. (To compensate for constantly having Armor Stacks) * : ~+20% maximum recovery rate (achieved at minimum shields) * : Adds even more damage and velocity with charge time. In many cases, this is now actually a DPS increase * : +4% Stockpile rate for each additional projectile * : Stockpile rate now correctly uses rate of fire (this was a long-standing bug) * : Low and high damage have been lowered by 10% * : Barrage now extends the time before projectiles begin to degenerate, compensating for some of the range lost to projectile size * : -20% -> -15% blast radius and total projectile damage. +20% spread -> +15% * now considers 10 stockpile worth 1 projectile for the purpose of calculating self-damage, instead of 5 * : self-damage has been reduced by 10% *Adjusted the degeneration system, making it more consistent across different weapons * : Base damage 155 -> 165 * : Fussed with the effective range in light of degeneration changes * : 50 -> 25 base damage * : -2.5% -> -2.0% thrust per your max construct assembly * : 15% -> 50% Splash damage from base damage. This isn't intended to do more than provide quality of life *Drones & Allies: Improved avoidance of dangers. This works with and without *Changed the logic for whether weapons are offered with . If you have Overseer, they're now offered only if you have or , but not * orbs and orbs now ramp up to their full damage over 1 second. Because these are spammed, this helps with being "insta-gibbed" by them if they're spawned on top of you * uses the new beam-lance artwork from , turns a little faster, maintains its beam a little longer, and can spawn more Beamcasters a little more frequently *Increased some enemy base hull values. Beamcasters: 150 > 175. Tentacles: 60 > 75. Serpents: 140 > 160 *Reduced core base hull 750 > 700 *Cargo boxes can now screen wrap for 2 seconds after their creation }} *Improved directional steering behavior for game pad *Fixed the odd "jerking" motion when starting to turn *Turn intensity compensates for the size of the dead zone *Refactored and minimized a bunch of the player input code *Player input handling now performs directional strafe logic *Directional steering mode allows arbitrary strafe/blink angle }} * now recalculates by refreshing the loadout, which fixes some problems with it. This appears to also solve the weird Research-Banish interaction *Gamepad Controls tutorial now shows the correct right stick used for steering *Fixed a bug where small orbs could not screen wrap Category:Patch Notes